Alkylated aromatics are important materials that have utility for many applications. For example, the lower alkyl benzenes find frequent use as solvents as well as frequent use as chemical intermediates for the preparation of other compounds, e.g., styrenic compounds. The higher alkyl-benzenes, which are benzenes which have been alkylated with detergent range olefins are useful detergent intermediates. At present, these compounds, particularly the higher alkyl-benzenes, are manufactured by two different processes, namely, AlCl.sub.3 -catalyzed alkylation of aromatics with monochloro-paraffins and HF-catalyzed alkylation with internal olefins. In general, this alkylation reaction is catalyzed by strong Lewis-acid catalysts. Niobium pentahalides have been noted as having Friedel-Crafts type of alkylation activity. Friedel-Crafts and Related Reactions, Vol. 1, G. A. Olah, Ed., Interscience, 1963, New York. The use of strong Lewis-acids such as AlCl.sub.3, BF.sub.3, HF and NbCl.sub.5 present certain problems in their utilization for commercial applications. These materials are extremely corrosive. They are found either dissolved in or in finely particulate form in the reaction products and require expensive separation processes to maintain product purity. Many of these materials also have a tendency to isomerize both reactant olefin and alkylated arene product. An alkylation process that would utilize a Friedel-Crafts type of catalyst which would be "tied down to" an inert support would be very useful from both an environmental point of view, a product quality point of view, a handling point of view, and in alleviating corrosion of plant equipment. Further, a catalyst that would minimize isomerization reactions would aid in the production of selected products.